The invention relates to an apparatus that can be connected to an electrode on a patient, and a method of connecting a device to an electrode on a patient. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing an electrode connector having a low profile and low contact resistance.
Electrical treatment and diagnostic techniques are well established in the medical field. For example, it has become well recognized that electrical impulses can be employed for desired medical therapeutic and physical rehabilitative purposes. Further, critical care monitoring of infants and other patients requiring constant care frequently involve electrode based monitoring of electrophysiological signals.
Numerous electrode configurations have been described in the prior art. Typical configurations frequently encountered in acute care of premature infants include use of a garment-type snap, or use of a grabber, which operates like a clothespin. A problem encountered with using garment-type snaps is that snaps tend to disconnect easily. A problem encountered with grabbers is that grabbers do not have a low profile, a feature particularly desirable in dealing with infants. Further, traditional snaps and grabbers often have high contact resistance, leading to poor electrical conductivity.
Accordingly, the invention provides an apparatus and method to provide a reliable, low profile connection to patient electrodes. The invention allows an apparatus to be connected to an electrode attached to a patient. The apparatus has first and second mating members shaped to form first and second openings. The first and second mating members lie on planes substantially parallel to one another. The apparatus also includes a body portion connecting the first and second mating members. The body portion is integrally formed with the first and second mating members, and has a low profile allowing the connector to be particularly desirable for neonatal patients. When the body portion is compressed, the first and second openings are substantially aligned. The body portion may further include an opening allowing a lead wire to be electrically connected to the body portion.
It is an advantage of the invention to provide a method and apparatus to provide reliable electrical and mechanical connections to electrodes.
It is another advantage of the invention to provide a method and apparatus of providing a low profile connection to electrodes.
It is another advantage of the invention to provide a connector for electrodes having low contact resistance.
It is another advantage of the invention to provide a connector for electrodes that is lightweight.
It is another advantage of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for providing a connector to electrodes having a large contact surface.
Other features and advantages of the invention are set forth in the following drawings, detailed description and claims.